Las cartas de Tytos Lannister
by engel17white
Summary: las ultimas palabras de Tytos Lannister para sus cinco hijos
1. Chapter 1

Las cartas de Tytos Lannister

5-Gerion

Gerion Lannister se encontraba en su camarote leyendo mapas e informes, se estaban acercando a su destino, se podía oler en el aire, abrió uno de los cajones y por casualidad se encontró con un sobre sellado con cera con el emblema del león rampante en el, la reconoció de inmediato, le dio la vuelta y leyó que en frente decía "Gerion, para cuando vayas a cumplir tu sueño", muchos perecían en el solo camino a donde se dirigían, así que con pesar Gerion se dijo a sí mismo "ahora o nunca" y rompió el sello para leer el contenido de la carta

"Hola hijo, cuando leas esto yo ya no estaré, si todo sale como lo pensé el mayordomo les entregara esto la noche después de mi muerte, a cada uno de ustedes y les dará un regalo que les he preparado, para asegurarme de que de necesitarlo siempre puedan contar con sus propios ingresos independientemente de Casterly Rock, pero dejando eso de lado primero que nada quiero decirte que te amo mi bebe feliz, ya lo sé, ya lo sé, cuando estoy escribiendo esto ya eres un muchacho de 12 días del nombre y ya eres un escudero de Tywin, y cuando la abras seguro ya serás un hombre adulto, pero siempre serás mi bebe, muchos hombres no pueden ver a sus hijos si sus esposas murieron a causa del parto, no te diré que no me dolió la muerte de tu madre porque lo crean o no si lo hizo, es lo más natural en alguien con quien has pasado casi treinta años, con quien has tenido hijos y a quien le juraste amor, aun así te mentiría si te digiera que no se quitó un peso de mis hombros al irse, no te he hablado mucho de ella, lo sé, pero para que te hagas una idea imagínate a Tywin en mujer con el cabello castaño"

Al leer esto Gerion se rio tan fuerte que seguro despertó a todo el barco y a los tres más cercanos, si definitivamente era una carta de su padre, no cabía duda.

"conociéndote debes estar orinándote de risa, siempre has sido así desde que eras un bebe, envés de llorar te carcajeabas, sé que Tywin ha estado tratando de negociar tu compromiso con alguien que le pueda ser útil en el futuro, tanto como sé que no lo permitirás, te conozco siempre has sido una hoja movida por el viento, y sé a dónde te llevara, al mar humeante"

Gerion puso una sonrisa triste y preocupada al leerlo pero sabía que su padre no lo regañaría, nunca lo hizo

"desde que supiste como perdimos a Rugido no has dejado de hablar de recuperarla, y sé que lo intentaras, pero debo ser realista, nadie ha vuelto jamás de Valyria, así que espero que tu vida haya sido tan divertida como supongo, respecto al amor si lo sabes sea quien sea no lo dudes, yo lo haría si tuviera suficiente valor, bueno se termina el papel así que solo te diré que aunque no lo consigas y seas otro más de los miles desaparecidos, te amo de todos modos, nos vemos pronto, mi aventurero valiente"

Gerion salió a la cubierta y tomo una decisión, si volvía mandaría al demonio lo que Tywin digiera y se casaría con Briony, debía volver, debía mostrarle a Gloria la carta para que conociera al menos en parte a su abuelo, se guardó la carta bien debajo del jubón y vio como el barco se acercaba a una inmensa cantidad de neblina, no neblina no, vapor y diviso en ella algo vagamente parecido a una isla, entonces hoyo un ruido monstruoso, animal tal vez, aunque definitivamente no humano, ya no al menos, desenvaino su espada y con una sonrisa se dispuso a hacer realidad su sueño.


	2. Chapter 2

Las cartas de Tytos Lannister

4-Tygett

Tygett Lannister estaba en su cama sufriendo, la maldita viruela lo estaba matando y lo sabía, había peleado con todas sus fuerzas contra ella, hasta había rechazado la leche de amapola para pelear cara a cara con la peste y había perdido miserablemente, lo sabía, el fin estaba cerca, entonces de repente lo recordó, llamo a gritos a unos de los sirvientes para que selo trajera, el llego con el cofre en manos y lo deposito en la mesa a su lado antes de dar una rápida reverencia y salir, Tygett noto que hizo todo lo posible para no acercarse mucho a la cama y que había procurado nunca respirar en su dirección, el maldito mocoso debió estar aterrado con su imagen y con la idea de contagiarse, Tygett decidió ignorarlo y abrió el cofre, en el fondo se encontraba la carta, sellada con el símbolo Lannister y arriba de este decía "Tygett, para cuando el final este cerca", Tygett de mala manera dijo –bueno, ya es hora- y rompió el sello.

"Hola hijo, cuando leas esto yo ya no estaré, si todo sale como lo pensé el mayordomo les entregara esto la noche después de mi muerte, a cada uno de ustedes y les dará un regalo que les he preparado, para asegurarme de que de necesitarlo siempre puedan contar con sus propios ingresos independientemente de Casterly Rock, pero dejando eso de lado primero que nada quiero decirte que te amo mi pequeño gruñón, siempre odiaste que te llamara así, lo cual la verdad sea dicha te hacia más merecedor del nombre, créelo o no yo te comprendo y entiendo por qué eres así, de todos mis hijos tu eres al que más entiendo, esto te lo digo de tercer hijo a tercer hijo"

Tygett respiro hondo, así que después de todo si iba a ser otro de sus "alentadores" discursos, ahí papa siempre igual.

"si tú y yo estuvimos en la misma situación, al igual que tu mis hermanos mayores siempre me opacaron y al igual que tu yo deseaba ser notado, pero tomamos caminos diferentes hijo, yo decidí bajar la cabeza y hacer siempre lo que mi padre y hermanos dijeran y por capricho de los dioses me convertí en señor de Casterly Rock cuando no debía, tú por el contrario escogiste resaltar por ti mismo siendo un gran guerrero, estoy orgulloso de que pudieras hacer lo que yo no tuve valor de hacer, sé que Tywin desea que seas su mano izquierda así como Kevan es la derecha y se y comprendo que esto te enfurezca, con el dinero que te dejo podrías comprar un barco e irte lejos pero sé que nunca lo harías, sea como sea y estés tan enojado como estés se que tu nunca abandonarías voluntariamente tu hogar, sé que Tywin quiere que te cases con tu prima Darlessa, honestamente no sé lo que harás respecto a eso, nunca he podido ver donde termina tu lealtad a Tywin y empieza tu desafío a él, pero si al final lo haces te aconsejo tener cuidado, las mujeres Marbrand hacen honor a su emblema, su carácter es el fuego y nosotros ese pobre árbol"

Tygett al leer eso puso mala cara y se vio tentado a arrojar al fuego la carta pero se contuvo y siguió leyendo

"cálmate, no pongas esa cara, no intento insultar a tu madre solo digo las cosas como son, además tu heredaste dicho carácter así que tal vez por la que debería temer es por Darlessa, honestamente tu carácter no me molesta ni un poco hijo, me encanta que lo poseas, la furia del león mezclada con el fuego de Ashemark, no solo tú, todos mis hijos lo posen, por lo cual estoy agradecido, mi padre también lo poseía y mis hermanos, pero yo fui ese Lannister débil que surge cada ciertas generaciones, sé que probablemente leerás esto en una tienda de campaña en camino a una batalla, no, eres demasiado testarudo para eso, si llegas a leerla será cuando ya te estés muriendo en tu cama, así que nos veremos pronto, aunque nunca puedas resaltar, aunque siempre seas conocido como el hermano pequeño de Lord Tywin recuerda, te amo de todos modos, mi valiente guerrero"

Al leer esto Tygett Lannister por una vez no se enojó, sino que sonrió tranquilamente pensando en su propio Tyrek y esperando que muy pronto su hermano y sobrina consigan un castillo para el cómo lo prometieron, y agradeciendo a los dioses por solo darle un hijo, odiaría tener que repetir ese tonto discurso a el tercer hijo del tercer hijo del tercer hijo, encendió la carta con la vela y dejo que se consumiera al mismo tiempo que su vida.


	3. Chapter 3

Las cartas de Tytos Lannister

3-Genna

Genna Lannister se encontraba entrando al salón principal de Riverrun de brazo de su esposo Emmon Frey, ya hacia 2 semanas que eran los señores de las tierras Tully y habían decidido dar un pequeño banquete con sus nuevos abanderados, entraron entre aplausos y ella y Emmon se sentaron en los lugares de honor, pese a que Genna hubiera preferido tener Darry como asentamiento debía admitir que Riverrun era más grande y lindo, además gracias al arrebato de locura de su pobre sobrino Lancel existía la posibilidad de solicitar un matrimonio entre su sobrina Amerei y su hijo Walder, hasta el día de hoy se arrepentía de nombrarlo así pero su estúpido marido insistió, ahora que Tywin era el heredero de Riverrun, el único que faltaba era su nieto Willem, aunque siempre podrían darle la torre que ellos poseían, de solo recordarlo su humor empeoro un poco, cuando su padre había muerto envés de oro como a sus hermanos le dio a Genna una mugrosa torre relativamente cerca de Casterly Rock, ese lugarejo era solo un poco más grande que la torre Clegane, Genna siempre vio eso como un insulto, su padre le dio un mal matrimonio y un asentamiento miserable "no, no lo permitiré" se dijo Genna, empezaría de inmediato a buscar un lugar para Willem, tal vez podría casarse con la pequeña Lady Hayford, ahora que era definitivo que su sobrino Tyrek había muerto, eso la hizo recordar, en los plieges de su túnica había una carta, la saco y rompió el sello, en el frente decía "Genna, para cuando tengas tu propio hogar", Genna decidió que este era el momento como una ves dijo Nymeria "este es mi hogar ahora y aquí viviré y moriré" en el interior la carta decía

"Hola hija, cuando leas esto yo ya no estaré, si todo sale como lo pensé el mayordomo les entregara esto la noche después de mi muerte, a cada uno de ustedes y les dará un regalo que les he preparado, para asegurarme de que de necesitarlo siempre puedan contar con sus propios ingresos independientemente de Casterly Rock, pero dejando eso de lado primero que nada quiero decirte que te amo mi hermosa princesita, adorabas que te digiera así, sabes apenas nacer tu madre decía que debíamos empezar a planear un compromiso matrimonial entre tú y Aerys Targaryen"

Genna abrió los ojos con sorpresa si le hubieran dicho eso a los 10 años hubiera saltado de alegría, pero ahora la sola idea le helaba la sangre, no sentía demasiado afecto por su esposo pero en definitiva no era peor que el rey loco

"por suerte logre convencer a tu madre de que era mejor esperar un partido que bien podría ser más beneficiosos"

Genna arrugo la cara al leer eso y miro a su esposo el cual se reía frenéticamente, con esa característica risa nasal Frey, de un chiste de mal gusto de un caballero, rodo los ojos y siguió leyendo

"ya sé, ya se, estoy a punto de explicártelo, veras muchos especialmente ustedes creyeron que la razón por la que otorgue tu mano a ser Emmon fue para complacer a lord Walder, no te negare que recibir aprobación de una figura paterna siempre fue una de mis prioridades, pero hay algo más, créelo o no lo hice por ti y por qué sé que con Emmon serás feliz, por más mayor que seas al abrir esto estoy seguro que nadie te lo a dicho hasta ahora, pero estoy seguro de que con el has sido más feliz de lo que hubieras sido con otros, ¿Por qué? Porque con el eres libre, sé que siempre te has sentido atrapada en tu matrimonio pero si dejaras de quejarte un segundo notarias lo libre que eres, recuerdo cuando los Frey llegaron de visita, hasta ese día siempre que llegaba alguna familia noble a Casterly Rock tu siempre actuaste como la perfecta damita, sé que esto se debía a que tu madre te había dicho que nunca se sabe cuál puede ser un futuro pariente, pero con los Frey's fuiste diferente con Lord Walder y su heredero siempre fuiste cortes pero un día que caminaba por un pasillo vi como chocaste con Ser Emmon y como él te dijo –una damita educada se disculpa por sus errores…- y entonces estallaste"

Genna rie un poco al escuchar esto, por fortuna lo hizo justo después de que el bufón conto un chiste y media sala la imito, si recordaba ese día perfectamente, el día que conoció la verdadera naturaleza de su marido

"fue la cosa más graciosa que he visto en toda mi vida, una niña de 7 años que se las ingenio para que un chico 10 años mayor acabara arrodillado en el piso suplicando disculpas a punto de llorar, en ese momento vi que lo tenías, vi que eras una leona, como tus hermanos, como mis hermanos y como mi padre, algo que yo nunca pude ser y supe que si te casaba con algún señor importante enjaularía a la bestia y no quería eso, sabía que ya habiendo humillado nunca te doblegarías ante él y tenía razón, no sé cómo sea entonces pero ahora no tienes reparo alguno en golpearlo en público y tratarlo como un perro y quieras admitirlo o no te gusta hacerlo, tus hermanos crecieron celosos de Tywin pero yo sé que tu creciste celosa de todos ellos y sé que jamás aprenderías a usar tus garras sin alguien a quien clavárselas, por eso envés de dinero te di esa ridícula torrecita, porque sé que no te conformaras y que buscaras un asentamiento de verdad, sé que lo lograras Genna, porfavor no olvides que tu papa te amo mucho, confió en ti y sé que puedes conseguir todo lo que deseas mi fuerte leona"

Lagrimas amenazaron con salir de los ojos de Genna pero las pudo ahogar a tiempo, justo a tiempo para oír a un bardo, tom de siete algo si mal no recordaba, interpretando las lluvias de Castamere, mientras se oía afuera un jaleo más fuerte del normal y ¿espadas chocando?


	4. Chapter 4

Las cartas de Tytos Lannister

2-Kevan

El día en que su padre había muerto fue muy triste para todo Casterly Rock, todo mundo siempre insultaba a su padre por su cobardía y su complaciente actitud, pero él era más que eso, era un hombre bueno y amable que siempre procuro que todos en su casa fueran felices, a todos les dolió que se fuera y muchos señores a los que había ayudado en su momento de necesidad se reunieron en el septo de Casterly Rock para decirle adiós, Kevan Lannister no sabía que sentir, por un lado sin su padre la administración de Casterly Rock sería mucho más sencilla, pero aun así le dolía mucho, su padre era una de las pocas personas que siempre lo trato igual que a Tywin, se supone que todos los padres deben hacer eso, pero Kevan había visto como muchos señores apenas y volteaban a ver a sus otros hijos, pero su padre no, él siempre se interesó por lo que tuviera que decir y siempre le dijo que no tenía que hacer todo lo que Tywin le digiera, aunque claro su padre era un ingenuo, la noche de su muerte el mayordomo los llamo a la oficina y les dijo –Lord Tytos me pidió que les diera esto el día de su muerte y algunas otras cosas que les entregare cuando ustedes dispongan, lamento mucho su perdida, Lord Tywin si desea mantener mis servicios selo agradecería, de lo contrario ha sido un honor servir a la casa Lannister- dio un reverencia y se retiró, Kevan sabía que Tywin iba a contratar a alguien más, no confiaba en nadie en quien su padre también, excepto ellos claro, cada uno miro su carta Tywin dijo –la mía dice, para cuando obtengas lo que quieres- Kevan respondió –la mía, cuando el deber te llame- Genna dice –para cuando tengas tu propio hogar- Tygget dice –la mía, para cuando sientas que el final está cerca- y Gerion –para cuando vayas a cumplir tu sueño- Tygget dice –deben ser sus extraños discursos motivacionales otra vez- a lo que Gerion responde –sí, pero me gustaría saber que pone- Kevan pregunta -¿deberíamos abrirlas ya?- y Genna responde –mejor no, era su último deseo, mejor esperar hasta que pase lo que dice- Tywin no digo ni una palabra, de hecho se retiró de la habitación con la carta en mano sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie, la muerte de su padre le había afectado más que a los otros.

Se encero en su habitación esa noche, las lágrimas amenazaron con salir, pero no podía, su hermano y su casa lo necesitaban, el deber llamaba, entonces Kevan lo recordó, camino a su ventana donde se veía clara la luz de la luna llena, abrió el sobre y leyó.

"Hola hijo, cuando leas esto yo ya no estaré, si todo sale como lo pensé el mayordomo les entregara esto la noche después de mi muerte, a cada uno de ustedes y les dará un regalo que les he preparado, para asegurarme de que de necesitarlo siempre puedan contar con sus propios ingresos independientemente de Casterly Rock, pero dejando eso de lado primero que nada quiero decirte que te amo, soy tan malo escribiendo que probablemente empezare todas las cartas así, sabes Kevan, tengo apodos para todos tus hermanos pero no para ti, nunca pareciste necesitarlos, siempre pareciste feliz siendo Kevan y punto, siempre te gusto estar detrás de Tywin y ayudarlo en lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo, supongo que es tu naturaleza, conociéndote abrirás esta carga casi inmediatamente después de recibirla, tus hermanos me temo tendrán que esperar un poco más, quiero contarte algo que tal vez no recuerdes, cuando tú y Tywin eran muy pequeños el 5 y tú 4, acompañaron a su madre a visitar a sus abuelos, no me pareció necesario decirle a Tywin que te cuidara porque siempre lo hacía por sí mismo, entonces te dije a ti, cuida de Tywin y tú me respondiste, pero papa Tywin es el que cuida de todos, en ese momento solo me reí y te sacudí el cabello, pero ahora veo lo cierto que era eso, he llegado a depender demasiado de Tywin y sabes que justo por eso, porque él es el que nos cuida a todos él es el que necesita más ser cuidado, sé que no es justo pedirte esto y que no lo necesito porque aun así lo harás, pero por favor cuida de Tywin permanece cerca de él, protégelo con la espada y con tu lengua, no temas decirle cuando este fuera de sí y cuando se equivoca, él te escucha, más de lo que el mismo sabe, por favor intenta ser feliz con lo que tienes y no olvides que llegado el momento tendrás que vivir sin él, sé que suena feo pero por sus temperamentos estoy casi seguro que el morirá antes, así que asegúrate de tener algo a lo que aferrarte cuando ese momento llegue, de preferencia una esposa e hijos, yo no los tenía cerca cuando su madre murió y mira a lo que me aferre, te amo muchísimo Kevan y espero que seas muy feliz con la vida que has elegido vivir"

Kevan Lannister permitió que una sola lagrima callera de su rostro, miro a la luna llena con una sonrisa triste y dijo –yo también cuidare de todos papa, te lo prometo-


	5. Chapter 5

Las cartas de Tytos Lannister

1-Tywin

Cersei Lannister se encontraba en la oficina de su padre en la torre de la mano, sentada en su silla, recostada con la mirada perdida, sin atreverse a tocar nada, al final se decidió, abrió cajón por cajón revisando documento tras documento, hasta que se topó con algo raro, un sobre con el sello Lannister, se veía muy viejo y maltratado, decía "Tywin, para cuando obtengas lo que quieres", Cersei no tenía idea de quien podría haberlo escrito, pero su padre ya no estaba y toda información suya podía ser valiosa para sus planes, así que abrió el sobre y leyó la carta

"hola Tywin, honestamente no sé si algún día abrirás esta carta, ya que la condición que puse no es exactamente fácil mi limoncito"

Cersei abrió grandes los ojos al leer esto

"espero que no rompas la carta al leer esto, probablemente no lo recuerdes pero cuando eras pequeño yo siempre te llamaba así, por tu cabello, tus ojos y tú siempre agria y asida actitud, al principio te divertía mucho, pero en cuanto comprendiste que los otros se reía de ti y no contigo me prohibiste volverte a llamar así, de hecho siempre te ha importado mucho lo que los demás piensan de ti, aunque irónicamente lo que quieres que piensen es que no te importa lo que piensen, de hecho es algo gracioso"

Cersei recordó una vez que su padre le había dicho lo mismo a Jaime y comprendió de quien era la carta

"la razón por la que creo que no abrirás esta carta es porque siempre te pones nuevas metas, nunca estas feliz con lo que tienes, siempre quieres más, se lo que quieres, que tu hijo sea un caballero y tu hija una reina, a pesar de ser bebes recién nacidos ese es el futuro que has escogido para Cersei y Jaime y no te conformarás con nada menos, pero la cosa no terminara ahí, cuando ellos hagan eso les pedirás algo más y así eternamente y sé que pedirás otras cosas a tus futuros hijos, Tywin espero que entiendas lo doloroso que es para mí escribirte esto, pero de corazón espero que tu mueras antes que Joanna, porque sin ella Tywin sé que serás un padre horrible, porque no podrás amar a tus hijos solo por ser tus hijos, querrás algo de ellos y si no te lo dan o estén preparándose para dártelo serás incapaz de amarlos"

Cersei siente como su mano tiembla, aun así respira profundo y sigue leyendo

"pero bueno el papel no es eterno, así que mejor termino, creo que nunca entenderás cuanto te amo Tywin, sé que es imposible que lo recuerdes pero cuando eras bebe éramos muy unidos, mi padre siempre estaba ocupado, mis hermanos mayores estaban muertos y mi hermano menor se dedicaba a beber y fornicar, aunque llegue a amar a tu madre en ese entonces apenas nos conocíamos y honestamente me daba algo de miedo, así que estábamos tu y yo solos, hasta que llego Kevan y luego Genna, pero no es igual, no amas nada en el mundo como a tu primer hijo, tu eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y siempre te amare Tywin no importa en qué te conviertas, recuerda que papa te ama"

Cersei no pudo contener las lágrimas, habría matado de buena gana para que su padre una vez, solo una vez, le hubiera hablado de esa manera, pero él se había ido y Cersei quería creer que era una mejor madre de lo que él fue un padre, doblo la carta, la regreso a su sobre y la guardo en su túnica, tal vez la leería de vez en cuando y fingiría que era una carta para ella de su padre


End file.
